Shadow Phoenix
by Kiarya
Summary: Liam Jasper Flamel (OC) lived a happy life until the death eaters came on his fourth birthday. They killed his parents and tortured him. He was saved by one Severus Snape, who adopted him and raised him. Then his time at Hogwarts began. What adventures await him there?
1. Chapter 1: The savior arrives

**The savior appears:**

August in 1980

Gabrielle and Silver Flamel were sitting in the living room. It was quiet. Gabrielle was holding a little bundle in her hand. It was a baby not older than two month.

This baby was their son named Liam Jasper Flamel. He was a very quiet baby. He didn't cry or screamed very much.

At the moment both parents looked at their son pride sparkled in their eyes.

They were happy even if they had to hide from the death eaters. They weren't part of the _Order of Phoenix _but they were both powerful.

31\. October 1981

They just heard that the Dark Lord was dead. He was defeated by a one year old baby. Harry James Potter lost his parents at this day. They were sorry for the boy, happy that Voldemort was defeated and sceptic, because they didn't think he was really dead.

Gabrielle was also frantic about the news, that her brother Sirius Black should have been the one who betrayed the Potters. She wanted to kill the stupid minister for throwing her older brother into Askaban without a trial. But Silver was able to calm her down and comforted her.

A few days later they discovered, that their Liam had his first accidental magical outburst. He had been with his mother in the living room. His father had come home and the parents had discussed, what had happened on this day at work, Liam had wanted his toy, which had been on the table.

He hadn't cried he had just looked at his parents, than at the toy. Suddenly the toy had flown in his arms.

Silver and Gabrielle both had looked to their son when they had heard him laughing. He had held his toy smiling. Both had smiled at this.

Then Gabrielle had frowned and had said. "I thought the toy was on the table?" Silver had looked at her then at his son. ,_If what Gabrielle said was true than the only explanation for this would be magic. But that was very rare at this age and such control was unheard of._'

Silver had also frowned. Then he had gone to his son, had taken the toy and had placed it on the table again. Liam had pouted at this and then had stretched his arms to the toy. And like before the toy had flown to him into his arms.

Silver and Gabrielle had looked shocked. They both had thought the same in this moment._ ,Such control should be impossible at this age.'_ Then both had beamed at their son. They had a little prodigy.

19\. 5.1982: Liam's second birthday

It was Liam's second birthday. Just a few people came. It was only him, his parents, his great grandparents and Severus Snape, a friend of his mother.

When Severus Snape came to the birthday party of his godson he didn't think it would be interesting. He only met little Liam at his birth and then on his first birthday.

When he entered the living room and little Liam saw him, he thought he would be afraid like most children would be. He only wore black clothes and always had a sneer on his face.

So when Liam ran to him and hugged his leg and shouted "Uncle Sev" a few times he was caught of guard. He didn't think Liam would like him and certainly not remember his name.

As he looked to the other guests and Liam's parents he knew they were also surprised.

Snape kneeled down so he could look into the boy's eyes. They were black like the night. "Liam how do you know my name?" he asked in the gentlest voice he could bring on. He didn't want his godson to be afraid of him.

Liam looked at the man in front of him as if he were an idiot. Then he said with a smile: "You are Uncle Sev. Mom said so at my first birthday."

Snape was more than surprised. _He remembered my name from once mentioned on his first birthday? Unbelievable._

He wanted to test his godson's memory a little. "So do you know what I bought you last year?" Most children even seven year old didn't remember such a thing.

Liam looked as if he was deep in thought. Then he looked up and smiled. "Yeah, you bought me a potion book and herbs".

Snape was very impressed. That could only mean he had an eidetic memory. Very rare even under wizards. He looked at the other present and said: "Seems like little Liam has an eidetic memory".

After this the party went on without anything unnatural.

Four month later:

Silver had a vision, in which they would both die. He didn't know when but he did know that it was because of the death eaters. He didn't saw Liam's death so they thought he would live.

His parents wrote books about their life and what they all experienced. They also wrote books about every spell they knew. They wrote about good books and what he needs to learn when he was older. They wanted him to be prepared if they should die.

They put all the books and diaries into a trunk with two compartments. One was a library for all the books and the other was a room for all the memories of his family, like photo albums. But also tears for the Pensieve.

The Pensieve was an object used to review memories. It had the appearance of a shallow stone or metal basin, into which runes and strange symbols were carved and precious stones were fitted. It was filled with a silvery substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid/gas; the collected memories of people who had siphoned their recollections into it.

They also collected the tears from different people like his great grandparents in order to teach him in their best subject.

For Nicolas it would be his memories of learning Alchemy. Perenelle, his great grandmother, would give him her memories of the different herbs.

Then they had memories of his deceased grandparents.

They also began to teach him about magic and pureblood etiquette.

Age of four:

When he was four, he knew exactly what it means to be a pureblood. Thanks to his eidetic memory he was on the mental level of a seven year old. He could read and write.

Silver and Gabrielle were both the proudest parents on earth.

Two days after his fourth birthday Liam had a nightmare. Bad people would come and kill his parents. He was afraid. He knew his father was a seer and that it could be, that he also got the gift, but he didn't want that to happen. That night Liam didn't sleep at all and cried the whole time.

Two month later:

Liam's and Silver's visons came true.

Two month after his fourth birthday the death eaters came. The family was in the living room when it happened.

It was a surprise attack and his mother was killed the second they came. They killed her with the unforgivable curse _Avada Kedavra._ She got hit with a green light and then her unmoving body fell to the ground.

Liam was shocked and wanted to cry but his father stood protective in front of him. So he got his emotion together and glared at them. They seemed amused at this.

His father hadn't really a chance but he took three of the five down. The other two didn't kill his father but beat him down near unconsciousness and broke his wand.

One of them wanted to kill Silver but the other stopped him. "Don't we will use the Cruciatus curse on his son he tried to protect. I want to hear him beg." He said laughing.

Silver was pale as he heard that and tried to protest but got kicked by one of the two men.

Liam was snow white in the face. He knew what they were talking about. His father told him about the three unforgivable curses.

His father was on the verge of dying and they wanted to torture him. Yes Liam was extremely scared. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it. His blood froze and he couldn't move a single muscle.

Then he heard it. His father shouting and the name of the curse. Then there was only immense pain. He never had to live through so much pain before. It felt as if his bones were breaking. His stomach curled together and he couldn't breathe. The only thing he could think of was screaming.

The only place not affected by the curse was his brain. But that didn't help much. Everything else hurt like he was on fire. His eyes felt like they were being carved out. He just wanted it to stop.

It felt like hours when the pain stopped. He didn't hear what they said but he was sure those man were saying something to his father.

Then the pain came again. This time only longer. He thought he would die.

He was in immense pain and yelled, cried and shouted until he had no voice anymore.

Then they stopped again. This time he forced himself to look up to his father. His father was screaming and crying. They were now torturing him. Liam wanted to shout for them to stop but couldn't. Liam was crying as he saw his father being in so much pain. It was unbearable for him, but he couldn't look away. He would not let his father alone when he need someone.

After about an hour of torture they stopped and finally killed his father. They wanted to kill Liam also, but were killed by a man.

Liam wasn't sure who it was but he felt safe with this newcomer. So he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Severus Snape had a bad feeling. After Gabrielle had told him about the vison he had tried to find something to help them but he hadn't known when and how it should happen.

When he woke up he felt something wrong. He couldn't place the feeling until he remembered the vision. _It can't be…_

As fast as he could he made his way to Gabrielle's home. Gabrielle and he were friends in his days at Hogwarts. The same as Lily but he and Gabrielle were like siblings. He also got along well with her husband Silver Flamel. He was at first quite surprised that he was a descendant from Nicolas Flamel but he was a really good man. He wasn't arrogant even when his grandfather was one of the most powerful wizards the world.

Then there was little Liam. The little boy has grown on him. He didn't know how. They didn't see each other often but somehow he was able to worm his way into his heart.

He was a very intelligent boy. Liam didn't ask dumb questions and he also put things together on his own. He would be a student he would love to teach.

If something should happen to those three he would probably break.

So Severus Snape was at their home in record time.

What he saw let his blood freeze cold. The door was opened and he could hear someone scream. Then he heard the Killing curse. He ran into the house, just in time to see one of the death eaters pointing his wand at Liam and readying him to kill him.

Severus surprised both and killed them with the killing curse.

He looked around if any more death eaters were present but there were non. He then looked at what was left of the battle. Gabrielle's unmoving body was on the floor. It looked like they use the killing curse on her. Silver was also on the floor but he was also very badly wounded. _They have probably beaten him up and also used the Cruciatus curse on him._ He was filled with sorrow as he saw his two friends dead on the floor.

Then he remembered Liam. He was on the floor not far away from his parents. As he saw him he immediately saw the markings of the _Cruciatus curse._ At the sight his blood boiled. _He shouldn't have just killed them._

He rushed to the boy's side. Then he looked if he was dead. But he was breathing. He let a sign of relive escape. The boy was unconscious and from what he could tell he was under immense pain. He would be lucky if the boy didn't end up like the Longbottom pair.

He took the boy in his arms and then hastily made his way to St. Mungos Hospital.

* * *

**So this was the first Chapter. :)**

**Hope you guys liked it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Living with his new family

_,Thoughts'_

_Phoenix speaking_

"normal talking"

* * *

**Living with his new family**

St. Mungo's hospital:

Liam was already a month in the hospital. He hadn't woken up yet. The nurse said he should wake up soon but Severus Snape was really nervous. _What if he will never wake up again?_

Snape had quite a lot to do in this month. The first thing he had done had been to go to Gabrielle's and Silver's home and collected everything Liam could need. Like books, family photos…

The next thing was he went to Gringotts, the wizard bank and went to the Flamels account manager Griphook. He wanted to know who had custody over Liam should his parents die. It came out that if they should die Severus Snape himself should take care of him.

Severus spent most of his time in the hospital.

He was surprised when he found out that he was not the only one who had visited Liam. The Malfoys also came. They told him that Narcissa was a cousin to Gabrielle and so Liam was family. They also offered that they would look after him if Severus had no time.

It was another two weeks until Liam woke up.

When he woke up, he was confused at first, and then his memories of that day came back. He was overwhelmed with the events. He began to sob. He felt like his heart was torn out.

What began as sobs soon got over to crying and shouting. The nurses came in and tried to calm the small child down but in vain. He cried and cried.

_Mom, Dad…. They are dead._

That was the only thing he could think of.

The nurses and doctors were completely helpless.

Then Severus came in. He wanted to look after his godson when he heard shouting from his room. He ran as fast as he could. What he saw let him let him breathe out. His godson was awake!

He went to his side and hugged him. "Don't worry Liam. I'm here. I'm here" He told him. Liam got quieter and quieter then said "Sev, you won't leave me too, are you?" "No, I won't"

After that Liam fell asleep again.

The next time Liam woke up he was a lot calmer. He went over the events again and came to the result, that Severus was the one who saved him. And for that he was more than grateful.

Severus came again and told Liam, that he would take care of him from now. They spent their time together in the hospital and got to know each other more.

Liam learned that Severus was a Potion master and that he didn't like dunderheads who couldn't think for themselves.

Severus found out, that Liam loved to learn new things. He found it interesting how things were like they are. Liam didn't like people who complained; that something is too difficult for them, when they didn't even tried to find a solution.

In the time in the hospital Liam also got to know the Malfoys. He really liked Narcissa, she was like his mother. She was nice and had a warm aura around her.

Then there were Draco and Lucius. Lucius was very strict and also looked down on muggle born (mudbloods). He didn't like that attitude but he also liked Lucius. Draco was a little like his father. But he got along well with him.

The Malfoys found out, that he didn't share the same few about the muggle born but he also did see that purebloods were better. So they accepted him like he was.

* * *

Gringotts:

After three month went by Liam was released from the hospital. The first thing they did was going to Gringotts.

From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. This was the entrance to Gringotts, and it led into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Liam had to smile at these words._ Who would be dumb enough to steal something from here after they were warned like that. _

In Gringotts they met Liam's account manager (Griphook).

Griphook studied the two wizards in front of him.

One he already met. He was a thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He was dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "an overgrown bat". He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

The other one was much smaller and younger. This had to be Liam Jasper Flamel. The boy was average high. He had light skin and dark brown shoulder long hair which framed his face. His black eyes looked like they were bottomless. His lips were in a small smile. He wore completely black; he had a black T-shirt and black trousers. Like the older man he wore black robe which hid his arms entirely.

Severus was the first to speak: "We would like to make it official that I take custody over Liam. Then we also would like to make an inheritance test"

Griphook raised an eyebrow at this. "Certainly. For the custody I only need the signature of both you and Mr. Flamel. The inheritance test costs 30 Galleons."

Severus nodded. So they signed the document and then Griphook laid a parchment of paper in front of Liam. In his hand he held a knife which he gave also to Liam. "You only need to draw a little blood so that a few drops can land on the parchment.

Liam nodded and did as he was told. After the blood was on the paper, runes appeared and then the parchment was written full of Liam's data.

Liam took the parchment and gave it read it with Severus. Their eyes went wide and their mouths were slightly open.

**Name:** Liam Jasper Flamel

**Family:**

_Parents:_ _Mother_ Aracne Flamel nee Black (pureblood), (Britain)

_ Father_ Silver Flamel (pureblood), (Britain)

_Grandparents:_ _Grandma_ Jenny Flamel nee Wilston (pureblood), (Britain)

_ Grandpa _ Tobias Flamel (pureblood), (France)

_Great Grandparents:_ _Great Grandma_ Perenelle Flamel nee Avery (pureblood), (Britain)

_ Great Grandpa_ Nicolas Flamel (pureblood), (France)

**Blood status:** Pureblood

**House:** Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black (by blood)

Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Flamel (by blood)

Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Wilston (by blood)

Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Avery (by blood)

**Vault: ** Black Vault: 184 million Galleons; 64 thousand Sickles and 178 thousand Knut

Avery Vault: 72 million Galleons; 70 thousand Sickles and 63 thousand Knut

Wilston Vault: 48 million Galleons; 94 thousand Sickles and 24 thousand Knut

Flamel Vault: 153 million Galleons; 35 thousand Sickles and 74 thousand Knut

Flamel Trust Vault: 27 million Galleons, 74 thousand Sickles and 95 thousand Knut

**Born Sills/Talents: **

Natural Occlumens

Seer

Wandless healing Magic

Tamer – can speak to those he has bonded with

Parseltongue

"…How?" was the only thing Liam could say. _What would you do if you found out that you are one of the richest wizards on earth? _

Severus signed. _Liam will bring lots of surprises won't he?_ He thought with a small smile.

"I understand that you got your seers power from your father. Parseltongue could come from the Wilston family since they were distance relatives of Salazar Slytherin. The natural Occlumens would be from your great grandmother. The Avery were once known for their natural Occlumens. But Tamer and the Healing magic I don't know", explained Severus.

Griphook took the parchment and then hummed. "Tamer could be from your grandfather. I heard he had a special bond with animals. The wandless healing magic would be your own power."…

Severus looked troubled by something. "I never heard of wandless healing magic."

"You wouldn't. It only appeared four times before Mr. Flamel." Griphook said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for your time, Master Griphook. I hope we didn't take too much of your time. I hope of a good cooperation with you. May your gold flow" Liam said with a smile on his face.

Both Severus and Griphook were shocked at this. A four year old knew how to respect the goblins, which even adults often don't know.

Then Griphook grined "And your money increase, Mr. Flamel."

With this they went to Severus home.

Severus home was a very big mansion. Since he was the last of the Prince family he inherited the whole estate.

Liam had an own room. It was big, really big. He had his own bath and toilet.

There were 50 house elves. He always liked the little creatures. They were cute with their big eyes and always happy to do something for their master.

The next month they spent their time to get to know each other better. Liam got slowly out of his depression and laughed again. He and Severus got along well and the potion master taught him so much. Liam was happy again.

* * *

Five month later:

Fife month later Severus began to teach him Potion.

At first he let Liam watch him brew potion. He would ask him if he could give him this ingredient or that. Sometimes he would let Liam help making an easy potion.

It came out that Liam was really good at it and took the advices Severus gave him to heart.

* * *

Fifth birthday:

On his fifth birthday (two month later) they went to Diagon Alley to get him a pet.

As soon as Liam entered the shop he felt something calling out for him. He went to where he thought the call came. Severus and Liam went to the back of the shop were all the rare animals where.

Liam saw many different animals but he didn't give them a second thought. His mind was on the calling. He went farther back and found what had called him.

In front of him was a big cage, and in there was a beautiful black bird. But that bird was not anything he had seen before.

Liam heard Severus gasp and looked up to him with a questioned look in his eyes. "This animal is a Black Shadow Phoenix. It is very rare to come across it. It is also one of the most difficult animals to bond. The master has to have lived through unimaginable pain for it to bond to someone", explained Severus.

_,You are very beautiful.'_ Thought Liam

_Thank you, master. I have waited for you to come._ Said a voice in his head.

Liam was shocked that he got an answer. He looked at Severus but he didn't seem as if he heard it.

_,I'm the only one who can hear you, am I?'_

_Yes master. I am talking to you in your mind, in order to communicate with you._

_,Do you have a name?'_

_Yes, my name is Jonah, master'_

"Sev, I want him. I think … I've already bonded with him.", Liam said looking at Severus.

Severus looked down on Liam and signed. "He will cost us a fortune"

Liam grinned at him. "You know as well as me that we don't have any concerns when it comes to money."

So they went home with a new family member.

* * *

Sixth birthday:

Liam and Jonah made a strong bond in one year. You couldn't see one without the other. Jonah also showed Liam what he can do and how he can use it.:´He could hide people completely in the shadow and he could travel through the shadow

Both Liam and Severus were shocked but also happy about these abilities.

On his sixth birthday Liam wanted to learn archery. So they went to the muggle world to find him a teacher. On the same day he found himself a teacher for martial arts for both Karate and Aikido.

_His daily routine looked like this:_

6:00 wake up + clean up

6:30 breakfast

7:00 – 8:30 physical work out (run laps around the mansion, sit ups…)

8:30 – 9:00 break

9:00 – 11:00 Potion lessons

11:00 – 12:00 reading (his parents books)

12:00 – 12:30 lunch

13:00 – 14:00 Archery lessons

14:00 – 15:00 reading (mannerism) / visiting Malfoys

15:00 – 16:30 Martial arts lesson

16:30 – 17:00 break

17:00 – 18:00 time with his familiar / reading

18:00 – 19:00 reading (human body, seer…)

19:00 – 20:00 lesson about different herbs

20:00 – 21:00 meditating (Occlumens)

This went on till his eighth birthday. He was now on a second year level when it came to potion. His archery was also coming along well. His martial art lessons were becoming harder and harder now that his body is well balanced.

* * *

Eight year old:

Severus had an idea, that he could also stark training with a sword.

Severus and Liam now had a father son relationship. They knew each other like the back of their hand. Severus told Liam that he was a death eater. Liam was pissed that Severus didn't tell him this sooner but understood. What he said was: "I don't care if you work for the light or dark side like the fools like to name it. I'm neither entirely light nor dark. You could say I'm grey. I understand parts of every side. But I don't like the way both parties work."

Severus was more than impressed with Liam. He had shown more mature thinking than the whole wizard world right now.

_His daily schedule also changed:_

5:30 wake up and get ready

6:00 – 6:30 breakfast

6:30 – 8:00 physical work out

8:00 – 8:30 break

8:30 – 10:30 potion lessons

10:30 – 11:00 reading about charms and transfiguration

11:00 – 12:00 self – study

12:00 – 12:30 lunch

12:30 – 14:00 study with the memories

14:00 – 15:00 archery lessons

15:00 – 16:00 helping out in St Mungos hospital / learning how to heal

16:00 – 18:00 Martial arts (MO/TUE: Karate; WE/THU: Aikido; FR/SA: sword)

18:00 – 19:00 visiting Malfoys / reading

19:00 – 20:00 time with his Phoenix / reading

20:00 – 21:00 meditating

His relationship with the Malfoys also got better. Draco and he were like brothers. He was really welcome in their family. Lucius and Narcissa are like his Uncle and Aunt. He didn't like their few point of muggle born but accepted it.

Draco and he were playing often together and every time Draco was hurt he was the one who would heal him. It went so far, that Draco didn't want to be healed by anyone else other than Liam.

Narcissa loved him like her own son and was really thankful for his healing ability. She found the relationship between them quite cute.

Lucius is strict and taught both Draco and Liam the way of a pureblood. He accepted the way Liam was and didn't force him to believe like them.

* * *

Nine years old:

When he was nine Severus began to teach in Hogwarts. So he was all alone in the big mansion. The only ones that were also there were the house elves and Jonah.

As a "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you all alone" gift, Severus bought him a black horse with wings. It was a Pegasus. Liam was overjoyed as he saw it. It was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

So even when he was alone he wasn't lonely.

Now he studied more than ever.:

5:30 wake up and get ready

6:00 – 6:30 breakfast

6:30 – 8:00 physical work out

8:00 – 8:30 break

8:30 – 10:30 potion lessons / reading of new potions / trying out new potions

10:30 – 11:00 lesson in charms and transfiguration with the memories / reading

11:00 – 12:00 self – study

12:00 – 12:30 lunch

12:30 – 14:00 study with the memories

14:00 – 15:00 archery lessons

15:00 – 16:00 helping out in St Mungos hospital / learning how to heal

16:00 – 18:00 Martial arts (MO/TUE: Karate; WE/THU: Aikido; FR/SA: sword)

18:00 – 19:00 visiting Malfoys / reading

19:00 – 20:00 ride Pegasus with Jonah

20:00 – 21:00 meditating

This went on until his eleventh birthday.

* * *

**It's the end of this chapter. ;)**


End file.
